Raging Fire
by The Genius Mage
Summary: She had never had him angry at her before. AxelxXion. Rating to be safe.


Raging Fire

_She had never had him angry at her before._

_~***~  
__**Hopefully, this is the very freaking last time I changed my User Name. I'm about to change from "Fenrir of the Eclipsing Shadow" soon, because it doesn't…match.**_

_**~***~**_

Xion stood alongside Axel, listening to him complain about something.

"I mean, they're sending me to 'Castle Oblivion' for some reason." He covered his face. "Marluxia wasn't doing a good job hiding his treason, was he? Now I have to go clean up after this mess."

"Why doesn't Xemnas just…" She waved her hand in a dismissive way, like shooing a fly away.

"He doesn't operate like that." He replied, wrinkling his nose, annoyance lacing his tone.

"So…I won't get to see you?" She pouted. He smirked, ruffling her hair.

"'fraid not, kiddo. Someone has to keep Roxas company, you know? Don't let him get too lonely, this might take a bit…"

She asked him how long, feeling unhappy at the prospect of his leaving for Castle Oblivion.

"I don't know." He drawled. "Could take a while."

She perked up suddenly. "I could go with you."

His eyes hardened. "Better not, the Superior wouldn't like it, y'know."

Xion just leaned back, smiling. "Oh well, just a quick visit, right? No harm done. If I go after missions, he can't complain."

Axel heated the air up, a sign he was ticked off. "Xion, you really shouldn't. I have to eliminate those that go off of the Superior's orders…"

"You wouldn't do that to me." She said with absolute confidence. He narrowed his eyes, and she missed the dangerous glint.

"Xion…" He said dangerously. She froze. He had never used that tone with her before. "Do _not _try to find me at Castle Oblivion."

"W-why not?" She stammered.

"It'd be safer." He murmured, his eyes trailing toward the featureless white walls around them.

"B-but…I don't care. The danger is worth it to see you."

Suddenly, she was flat on her back, fire raging around her, the wind howling with the sudden change.

"I said don't go, alright?" Axel growled, leaning in close, his eyes narrowed in anger. She breathed hard, too startled to draw her Keyblade, gasping for cleaner air as the smoke drifted around her.

"Why, don't you want me to c-"

"Of course I do. But I don't know if I can protect you if _he_ shows up, got it memorized? Then you'd start asking questions, and I don't know how you'd react to being that close to him…" He trailed off, and then shook his head, spearing her with his sharp glare.

"I-I can protect myself." Xion snapped, hating how her voice cracked.

"How?" He taunted. "You're too scared to even summon your Keyblade!"

She tried to, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to. The flames were crackling too loudly, and she could feel the heat at her skin. She closed her eyes, and tears began to seep down her face.

Xion didn't see Axel's stunned, horrified expression. He quickly pulled back, the flames vanishing into the ground, the air once again frigid and cold.

She was still on her back, and she opened her eyes to see Axel looked disgusted with himself, head turned toward the wall. Feeling her gaze, he turned his head again to look at her, and then offered her his hand. He only looked worse as she shrank back.

"H-hey…Xion…Didn't mean to do that, all right?" He said gently.

She just brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. He knelt down to her level, offering her his hand again, and this time she took it. Instead of helping her to her feet, Axel gently tightened his grip, his warmth bleeding through her black gloves.

"It's just…"He paused, then sighed again. "I…don't want anything to happen to you that doesn't need to, okay? I try to protect my friends…Sorry, for what I did to you. Scaring you is kind of a low down thing, even for a Nobody."

He sat down beside her, still holding her hand, using his other hand to gently wipe away the tears.

"You-you're pretty intimidating, Axel." She laughed weakly.

"Hmm. I know. Just…hang with Roxas, okay? I don't want you to be around when the trouble starts at the castle."

"Who's the 'he' you kept talking about?"

"Just some punk causing trouble. No big deal, Xion. I'll be back."

A brief pause, then she asked, "Promise?"

He kissed her gently, and then said, "Promise." Axel stood up, sighing, running a hand through his hair. "Gotta go, kid. See ya in a little while. Don't get yourself killed while I'm gone, or fall off any clock towers."

Xion blushed, remembering the incident_s_ when she had almost fallen, then laughed.

"Take care, Axel."

~***~

_**Okay, yeah, these one shots are connected to 'Dark Fire', my first Axel and Xion fiction.**_

_**Check it out? And be sure to review!**_


End file.
